A Special Occasion to Face Your Fears
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: The choice is simple, should Tobias Eaton, wish his father a Happy Father s day? Tris thinks he should do.


**Good Afternoon everyone!**

 **My name is Dr. Serpico and i came here today to present my first fanfiction at the Divergent Series.**

 **Well then; t** **he story bellow it´s an unusual father´s day story which takes place** **among two different occasions the Divergent trilogy. The first part starts from between the first and second book. since the last part is the scene a year after the events described by Ms. Roth in the book.**

 **One more thing, although I know more or less what will happen to Tobias, Tris and some characters at the end of the trilogy, I just watched the first film, therefore, I do not really know for sure what will happen with secondary characters as Tobias Father.**

 **Withouth any more words, i want to wish everyone a great reading time and i hope you enjoy my fanfic**

 **Yours Always**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **A ESPECIAL OCCASION TO FACE YOUR FEARS**

''No!'' exclaimed a very shocked Tobias

''why not?''

''why? You know why, Tris, you saw it in my Fear´s Landscape, he´s my worst fear''

''sure I did, but its boils down that he´s also your father. And I also thinks that today it's a special occasion to face your deepest fears, its father´s day''

''I'm not going to talk to him Tris and it's my final word!''

''so you´re going to take the coward way out?'' the girl teased him and in response, Tobias blushed

''of course not! I just… i´m… not…'' the Dauntless former leader didn't knew what to say, after all, his girlfriend was totally right

''Oh, come on Tobias! You cannot keep running away from your fears, at some point in your life, you will build up courage to face and overcome them'' Tris said and her boyfriend looked confused at her

''did you took the Wisdom Serum?''

''this phrase isn't mine'' Tris laughed ''I read in a paper, when we were hiding from the Janaine´s army in that old library yesterday. I think that phrase is from the year 2013'' she explained pulling herself up ''now I have to go''

''where are you going?'' Tobias asked

'' find Caleb and then we´re going to visit our parents grave'' she said giving Tobias a small pack on the lips ''I just hope you make up your mind, I love you. See you later''

''just be careful'' he said answering the kiss.

As soon as Tris left the place where they were camping, Tobias threw himself back in the chair where he sat and sighed heavily, Tobias threw himself back in the chair where he sat and sighed heavily as he tried to tell himself that Beatrice was wrong, he was not a coward. However, in vain, once again, as in all times, Tris proved to be right, that Tobias was acting like a coward.

For a few seconds, Tobias stood there, still, like a wax doll, staring into space, trying to convince himself that Tris was wrong, however, in vain, once again, as in all times, Tris proved to be right, that Tobias was acting like a coward. Little did Tris knew that the Famous, unbreakable Tobias, had added a Five in his fears list, the fear of losing her.

 **A YEAR AND A HALF LATER:** Many things had happened in that year and a half; the factions they knew, had been destroyed and Chicago now lived in another kind of harmony. Some people had died in battle, some died for what they believed and some died protecting those whom they loved. Some people were sent away. And others remained in the city, trying to live the best of their lives.

That particular day, Tobias Stephan Eaton, found himself driving down the old Route 66, toward Arizona. It turns out, that this was a special occasion and after much thought, he decided to go see Mr. Eaton, who had been sent there, just before the battle ends.

Once arriving in that Village, where his father were living now, he found Mr. Eaton, sitting in a square bench, while contemplating the sky.

Of course, Tobias could tell he was shaking from head to toe, but he would not back down now, he had to face his fear and the time was now.

'' H-hello! '' Tobias stammered without showing emotion, drawing the attention of the old man

''Tobias…'' Mr. Eaton put himself up and walk toward his son, but in response, Tobias just take a step backwards.

''i-I just want t-to w-wish you a Ha-Happy F-Father´s D-Day.'' former instructor, stammered as quickly he could.

To be honest, on the one hand, Tobias wanted to get away as quickly possible, without looking behind. On the other hand, after he lost Tris in battle, he had promised himself, he would face his greatest fear, to honor her memory.

''what?'' Mr. Eaton asked confused

''I'm just doing it for Tris.'' He said ''Tris died in the battle, but she wanted me to came where you were living and talk to you… face my fears''

''and what is your fears?'' Mr. Eaton asked

''one of them, it's you… from all four fears I have, you are the most difficult to face! I feared you, more than anything else in the world, for what you did to me my whole life. And now I face you, my fear, why so, my Beatrice, would be proud of me''

''well…'' Mr. Eaton said upon hearing Tobias words ''I'm happy that you faced all your fears, son. Thank you for coming here'' he finished, without even showing emotion, as if he did not love Tobias entirely. ''finally you became a man, which I honestly never thought you would be''

Without saying a word then, Tobias turned his back on his father and returned to his car. Yes, he had faced his biggest fear, he had wished his father a Happy Father´s day as Tris had suggested one day, but that did not mean he would start having a healthy relationship between father and son with Mr. Eaton from now on and that he could be sure.

Meanwhile, although Tobias could not realize, Tris was right there, sitting in the nearest cloud, watching proudly as the man she loved, used that special occassion to face one of his top five fears.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you all for having commented, followed and my favorite fanfic, your collaboration is very special to me and i´m glad you enjoy the story**

 **Thank you very much for taking your time**

 **See you in my next project**

 **Yours**

 **Dr. Serpico**


End file.
